


From Defence Against the Dark Art With Love

by galaxics



Category: Produce 101 (TV), RyeonSeung - Fandom, X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ryeonseung!HarryPotter Au, weishin!HarryPotter AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxics/pseuds/galaxics
Summary: Hanya cerita dari seorang Seeker Bodoh dari Gryffindor yang jatuh cinta pada Prefek Hufflepuff.





	From Defence Against the Dark Art With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you are a potterhead and read this but found so much mistaken please do tell me through the comment below. I'm just me who's not really expert at Harry Potter's world.
> 
> ENJOY READING GUYS! 💖

"Hei, prefek Hufflepuff!" Seungyoun, seorang seeker dari asrama yang di nilai paling pemberani alias Gryffindor itu lagi-lagi menggoda seorang prefek dari asrama Hufflepuff yang diketahui prefek paling kalem sekaligus paling dingin. Tipe orang yang tidak mengenal basa-basi.

"Youn, tidak Seungwoo juga target selanjutnya." Jinhyuk, sahabat karib Seungyoun hanya memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa? Dia manis." 

Jinhyuk rasanya ingin menceburkan Seungyoun ke dalam Danau Hitam atau menggantung Seungyoun di hutan terlarang.

.

"Wooseok, kamu 'kan dekat dengan semua prefek. Ayolah, kenalkan aku dengan prefek Hufflepuff." Seungyoun membuntuti seorang murid yang mengenakan syal berwarna hijau itu demi dekat dengan prefek Hufflepuff.

"Cho Seungyoun," anak yang dipanggil Wooseok itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Dengar, satu, aku bukan temanmu jadi jangan sok kenal denganku. Dua, aku tidak mengenal prefek Hufflepuff. Tiga, aku membencimu."

"Kalau Jinhyuk, suka?" Wooseok menoleh cepat, memukul perut Seungyoun. "Pergi saja ke perpustakaan." Ucap Wooseok langsung pergi dengan pipi merah.

"Terima kasih, Lee Wooseok!" Seungyoun berteriak sambil memegangi perutnya yang nyeri.

"Siapa Lee Wooseok?" Jinhyuk tiba-tiba muncul.

"Calon pendamping hidupmu." Jinhyuk hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Paling mabuk Three Broomsticks lagi.

.

"Hai, Seungwoo." Seungyoun langsung duduk dihadapan Seungwoo dengan senyum mengerikan dari telinga ke telinga.

Tidak ada tanggapan seperti biasa. Seungyoun masih tersenyum seperti seorang psikopat gila.

Buk.

"Oh, sudah selesai membaca?" Seungwoo menutup buku tebal, Seungyoun mengintip judul buku itu, "Oh, baiklah! Sampai jumpa, Seungwoo!" Seungyoun melambaikan tangan pada Seungwoo yang tetap tidak menggubrisnya.

.

Jinhyuk membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar. "Apalagi yang kamu bawa?" Kaget melihat sobat malasnya membawa buku setebal dosa masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Wuih, Seungyoun mau baca buku akhirnya?" Kookheon yang baru selesai mandi langsung mendekati Seungyoun.

"Kalau Yuvin tau, sudah habis kena bully." Seungyoun tidak memperdulikan omongan Kookheon.

"Ini namanya pengorbanan cinta." Dalihnya sok pujangga.

"Jangan bilang ini soal Han Seungwoo lagi?" Seungyoun langsung menjentikkan jarinya, menunjuk Jinhyuk lalu berselebrasi dengan tepuk tangan heboh.

"Astaga, dasar bucin." 

"Hitung-hitung, belajar herbologi." Kookheon langsung berteriak, untung kamar mereka ada di lorong paling pojok.

"Mau ke ruang kesehatan?" 

.

"Bukannya kamu sedang pdkt dengan prefek Hufflepuff?" Yuvin dengan mulut penuh daging ayam bertanya pada Seungyoun yang menatap jauh disebrangnya. "Tidak usah ditanya, dia sudah bucin." Kookheon melirik Seungyoun yang dimatanya seolah ada gambar hati.

"Ih, jijik." Komentar Yuvin, "Kamu lebih menjijikan, ngomong sambil makan nyembur kemana-mana!" Tegur Jinhyuk yang sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan sweaternya dari remah makanan Yuvin.

"Besok, pelajaran Defence Against the Dark Art, aku dengar akan ada tugas kelompok." Seungyoun menoleh pada anak perempuan yang duduk disamping Kookheon, "Yang benar?" Ia memotong percakapan mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya anak perempuan itu, "DADA benar ada tugas kelompok?" 

"Oh, aku dengar begitu." Seungyoun langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Hyuk, yakin tidak mau membawa Seungyoun ke ruang kesehatan? Dia seperti terkena Amortentia." Kookheon berbisik pada Jinhyuk, "Han Seungwoo pasti lebih memilih pria sepertiku banding yang absurd seperti Seungyoun."

"Kalian sama absurdnya."

.

Profesor Max mengawali kelas Defence Against the Dark Art dengan kata-kata menusuk sampai ke tulang rusuk, "Cho Seungyoun, cepat cari satu pasangan yang jauh lebih pintar darimu untuk tugas kali ini!" Seungyoun hampir misuh-misuh karena secara tidak langsung ia dihina sebagai murid paling bodoh. Tapi, DADA dan Herbologi memang bukan sahabat karib Seungyoun. "Boleh beda asrama?" Tanya Seungyoun, profesor Max menatap tajam Seungyoun, "Sejak kapan aku peduli kalian mau satu asrama atau bukan?" Seungyoun bersorak gembira membuat profesor Max ingin mengubah biang kerok Gryffindor itu menjadi apapun yang tidak berisik.

"Aku mau satu kelompok dengan Han Seungwoo!" Pekikan Seungyoun membuat satu ruangan hening. Termasuk profesor Max. "Han Seungwoo? Dia—terserahlah. Baik, yang lain juga cepat cari partner dan maju satu-satu mengambil undian untuk tugas kalian!"

.

"Nekat sekali!" Jinhyuk memukul tengkuk Seungyoun setelah profesor Max meninggalkan kelas. "Kalau cinta memang harus di kejar." Jawab Seungyoun sambil melihati Seungwoo yang duduk disebalahnya.

"Wooseok, ayo, kejar cintamu!" Ucap Seungyoun tiba-tiba sambil menoleh ke arah Wooseok yang duduk disebelah Jinhyuk. "Apa, sih!?" Wooseok dengan muka merah mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"Hyuk, Wooseok naksir sama kamu. Masa kamu tidak tau?" Wooseok langsung berdiri, berlari meninggalkan kelas, panggilan teman-teman Slytherinnya sampai tidak ia hiraukan.

"Ngomong apa? Stop ngomong ga penting, liat tuh, Seungwoo sampai sudah pergi karena—HEI! Kurang ajar! Aku belum selesai bicara, Seungyoun!" Jinhyuk hampir melempari Seungyoun dengan buku DADA yang tebal.

.

Seungyoun mengejar Seungwoo, menarik tangan anak laki-laki yang bertampang datar. "Ajari aku DADA dan Herbologi, ya?" Seungwoo menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku bukan guru." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku beri imbalan." Seungwoo mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak suka dengan cara Seungyoun akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan yang ia mau.

"Dengar, Cho Seungyoun—"

"Kau tau namaku!?" Seungyoun tersenyum sumringah. Seungwoo memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredakan amarah yang hampir mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Jangan kamu kira aku selama ini diam karena tidak berani padamu." Seungyoun menggeleng, "Aku diam karena aku TIDAK suka padamu! Kamu terlalu berisik dan sangat menyebalkan. Jadi, bisa kah kamu tidak menggangguku barang sehari saja? Kalau bisa selamanya. Jauh-jauh ibuku mengirimku ke sini, aku ingin belajar dengan tenang di Hogwarts." Wajah Seungyoun berubah sendu.

"Tapi, aku ingin mengenalmu."

"Untuk apa? Teman Gryffindormu sudah lebih dari cukup. Atau, Slytherin, Ravenclaw? Ada banyak orang! Jangan aku!" Seungwoo hampir pergi meninggalkan Seungyoun, tapi Seungyoun menahan lengannya.

"Beri aku waktu selama mengerjakan mantra dari Profesor Max. Jika, selama itu kamu belum merasa nyaman, aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi." Wajah Seungyoun seperti anak anjing minta dipungut. Seungwoo menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah." Tidak rugi juga. Satu minggu bukan waktu yang lama.

.

Day 1

"Maaf, aku masih ada kelas Herbologi." Seungyoun datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan membawa buku tebal ditangannya.

"Kelas Herbologi?" Setau Seungwoo, untuk angkatannya, kelas Herbologi baru ada lagi tahun depan.

"Ya. Aku mengulangnya karena nilaiku kurang." Seungwoo mengangguk, ternyata memang Seungyoun itu bodoh.

"Mulai dari mana?" Tanya Seungyoun.

"Sejarah sihir." Seungyoun melongo, ini hanya tugas praktek mantra, kenapa harus belajar sejarah sihir.

"Kita harus tau mantra apa yang diberikan pada kita, kita harus mencari tahu sejarahnya, kegunaannya, dan efeknya." Seungyoun makin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung praktek?" Seungwoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari buku. "Apa itu yang selalu kamu lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Langsung mempraktekkan tanpa mencaritahu sejarah, dan lain-lain?"

"Ya, lebih cepat. Sehari jadi."

"Pantas kalau kamu sering mengulang pelajaran." Seungwoo menutup bukunya, ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Jangan pernah mencariku, mengajakku bicara, sampai kamu tau sejarah, kegunaan, efek dan lain-lain dari mantra yang kita dapat kali ini!"

Matilah Seungyoun.

.

Lee Jinhyuk, salah satu murid asrama Gryffindor, salah satu biang kerok Gryffindor juga tapi untungnya ia cerdas menjadi sasaran Seungyoun untuk berguru.

"Baru sekarang mau cari tau sejarah sihir?" Tanya Jinhyuk sambil mencemooh.

"Demi cinta!" Papar Seungyoun, tawa Jinhyuk makin menggelegar.

"Tidak." Jawab Jinhyuk lalu pergi dari kamarnya. Seungyoun hampir tersenyum tapi langsung berlari ke arah Jinhyuk, "Kenapa!?" Tanya Seungyoun dramatis.

"Seungwoo memperingatiku untuk tidak membantumu." Oh, sial.

"Tapi, aku sahabatmu!" Seungyoun merengek.

"Tidak." Jinhyuk menggeleng.

"Kubelikan sapu baru, deh?" Jinhyuk masih menggeleng.

"Three Broomsticks satu minggu penuh saat liburan!" Jinhyuk menggeleng sambil tertawa, "Aku pulang."

"Kencan seharian dengan Kim Wooseok!" Jinhyuk menoleh, menaikan alisnya, "Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini sering nyebut Kim Wooseok?" Bukan tidak suka, Jinhyuk hanya merasa aneh jika harus terus-terusan disangkutkan dengan prefek Slytherin itu.

"Dia kan manis, ayolah!" Jinhyuk menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sekali tidak, ya, tidak. Selamat tinggal."

.

Day 2

Setelah menyelesaikan kelas Ramalan, Seungyoun langsung berlari ke arah perpustakaan. Mencari buku sejarah sihir, mencari asal-usul mantra yang menjadi tugasnya. Memang, pucuk di cinta ulampun tiba, ada Han Seungwoo di pojok ruangan sedang membaca buku sendirian.

"Hai," Seungwoo sama sekali tidak mendongak, Seungyoun masih tersenyum.

"Aku mencari buku sejarah sihir tapi tidak ketemu. Apa boleh aku pinjam punyamu?" Tanya Seungyoun baik-baik.

Seungwoo menutup bukunya dan ia baru sadar kalau Seungwoo sedang membaca buku transfigurasi.

Seungwoo bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Seungyoun sendirian.

"Astaga, anak itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya." Seungyoun akhirnya bangkit dan mencoba mencari-cari buku sejarah sihir.

.

Day 3

"Jinhyuk! Kumohon, bantu carikan bukunya saja." Seungyoun hampir menyembah Jinhyuk agar anak tinggi itu mau membantunya.

"Ya Tuhan, ini sudah tahun kelima dan kamu belum tau buku sejarah sihir itu seperti apa?" Jinhyuk ingin menonjok Seungyoun.

"Besok ada latihan Quidditch, Youn." Ucap Jinhyuk tiba-tiba dan Seungyoun hanya mendesah lelah. "Aku harus belajar, Hyuk!"

Jinhyuk geram, hampir betulan menonjok Seungyoun kalau saja Seungwoo tidak lewat di depan mereka bersama Wooseok, prefek Slytherin.

"Hai!" Sapa Seungyoun pada keduanya tapi tetap tak dihiraukan.

"Wooseok, Jinhyuk besok latihan Quidditch, jangan lupa nonton, ya!"

"Astaga, anak ini!" 

.

"Ini." Jinhyuk datang dengan 4 buku tebal.

"Hyuk, aku hanya minta satu." Wajah Seungyoun melas.

"Memang apa mantramu?"

"Mimblewimble." Jinhyuk ingin tertawa keras mendengar mantra yang disebutkan Seungyoun kalau tidak ingat mereka ada di perpustakaan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya mantra itu ada di buku kedua. Coba kamu cari sendiri, aku mau bertemu Seonho."

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat tapi Seungyoun masih berkutat dengan buku sejarah sihir. Bahkan, tangannya sesekali berayun mengikuti petunjuk cara penggunaan mantra Mimblewimble.

"Kamu hampir melewatkan makan malam." Seungyoun tidak menggubris. Ia masih seru membaca, bagaimana mantra ini di buat, efeknya, dan lain-lain.

"Cho Seungyoun." Barulah Seungyoun mendongak. "Oh, hai!" Seungyoun tersenyum mengerikan dari telinga ke telinga.

"Ada apa, Seungwoo?"

"Kamu hampir melewatkan makan malam." Seungyoun terkejut, "Benarkah?" Ia buru-buru mengemas bukunya.

"Ayo, makan! Nanti kamu juga melewatkannya!" Seungyoun menggenggam tangan Seungwoo dengan tangannya yang bebas tidak memegang buku.

.

Day 4

"Besok aku janji akan menyelesaikan mantra kita. Hari ini, aku latihan dulu, ya." Seungyoun meminta ijin pada Seungwoo yang sedang membaca buku tentang Ramalan di perpustakaan bersama Wooseok.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Seungyoun tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Dengan kurang ajarnya, Seungyoun mengusap pipi Seungwoo lalu pergi.

"Aku tidak salah lihat?" Tanya Wooseok, Seungwoo menunduk. "Pipimu memerah, Woo."

"Oh, sial. Diamlah, Wooseok!"

.

Entah apa yang merasuki Seungwoo sampai ia mau-maunya di seret oleh prefek Slytherin ini ke lapangan Quidditch. Padahal, yang berlatih itu Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Slytherin bahkan Hufflepuff akan berlatih.

"Lihat! Itu Seungyoun!" Wooseok menunjuk Seungyoun, seeker Gryffindor sedang berebut bola dengan Hyunbin, seeker dari Ravenclaw.

"Jinhyuk," Wooseok mencicit menyebut nama seseorang yang hampir dua tahun ada dalam hatinya. Jinhyuk adalah seorang beater dari Gryffindor.

"Kamu beneran naksir Jinhyuk itu?" Wooseok tidak menjawab tapi pipinya yang memerah sudah menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo.

"Woo," panggil Wooseok, Seungwoo menoleh, mereka saling tatap. "Kamu beruntung, Seungyoun terang-terangan mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu." Wajah Wooseok sendu.

"Aku tidak beruntung. Dia berisik." Keluh Seungwoo, Wooseok terkekeh, "Tapi—"

"AWAS!"

.

Wooseok membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah rasa nyeri luar biasa di bagian kiri kepalanya. Rintihannya membuat seseorang yang memunggunginya menoleh.

"Kamu sudah sadar?" Wooseok melebarkan matanya, apa benar yang ia lihat? Ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, kan?

"Kim Wooseok?"

"Eh, ya?"

"Kamu sudah sadar? Apa yang kamu rasakan? Pusing? Sakit? Nyeri? Aku akan memanggil madam Joy."

"Tidak usah—Jinhyuk." Tapi, Jinhyuk sudah terlanjur pergi. Wooseok mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa berakhir di ruang kesehatan.

"Wooseok!" Seungwoo masuk dengan wajah cemas dibelakangnya ada Seungyoun yang masih menggunakan seragam Quidditch Gryffindor.

"Kata Jinhyuk kamu sudah sadar. Apa yang sakit? Bagian mana?" Seungyoun tersenyum lebar dari tempatnya saat melihat Seungwoo cerewet.

"Hanya nyeri dan pusing." Tuturnya, "Sebentar, ya. Jinhyuk masih memanggil madam Joy."

.

Jinhyuk masih setia duduk disamping Wooseok yang juga sedang duduk diranjangnya. Ini sudah hampir makan malam dan Jinhyuk belum kembali ke asramanya, bahkan masih mengenakan seragam Quidditch Gryffindor.

"Jinhyuk, kembalilah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Bibirnya masih terasa aneh harus menyebut nama itu secara langsung pada sang pemilik nama.

"Kamu mau makan apa? Biar kuambilkan." Wooseok menunduk menahan jeritan. "Tidak usah, nanti Minhee akan kemari membawa makan malam." Wooseok menggigit bibirnya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu sebagai permintaan maaf." Hati Wooseok tiba-tiba sakit. Benar. Ini hanya permintaan maaf karena Jinhyuk tidak sengaja memukul Bludger terlalu kencang ke arah Wooseok sampai mengenai anak rapuh itu.

"Tidak usah." Wooseok ingin menangis.

"Wooseok? Oh, ada Jinhyuk." Jinhyuk mendongak, melihat ada seorang murid Slytherin berambut pirang yang datang membawa senampan makanan.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh."

.

Day 5

"Bagus." Seungwoo mengevaluasi kerja Seungyoun baik dari cara pengucapan mantra, gerakan tangan dan paper yang sudah ditulis Seungyoun.

"Sekarang kita coba mulai tanya-jawab seputar mantra ini." Seungyoun hanya mengangguk. Ia siap! Seungyoun sudah belajar.

"Besok, maukah Cho Seungyoun pergi ke Three Broomsticks bersama Han Seungwoo?"

"Mau—EH!?" Setelah mengatakan itu Seungwoo menutup bukunya lalu pergi dari taman koridor.

"Seungwoo!" Panggilan Seungyoun tidak di gubris. Pipi beungwoo sudah memerah, dia malu. Dia malu karena benar-benar mengajak Seungyoun pergi duluan.

"Jam 11!" Teriak Seungwoo sebelum berlari menjauh meninggalkan Seungyoun yang senyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

.

Jinhyuk tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan tapi sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu asrama Slytherin.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" Jinhyuk berjengit kaget saat mendengar teguran dari belakang punggungnya, saat ia menoleh, matanya langsung merotasi dengan malas. Ternyata ketua Quidditch Slytherin yang menyebalkan bukan main, Kang Daniel.

Tidak menjawab, Jinhyuk hanya menyingkir, menjauh, dari depan pintu asrama Slytherin. "Hei, aku bertanya padamu, tiang berjalan." Jinhyuk ingin memukul Kang Daniel sekarang juga.

"Kim Wooseok ada?" Tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Ada urusan apa mencari Wooseok?" Tanya Daniel dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Daniel mendekati Jinhyuk, "Selama itu ada hubungannya dengan Slytherin, tentu akan berurusan denganku." Desisnya mengancam.

"Kamu bahkan bukan prefek Slytherin!" Jinhyuk hampir terbawa emosi.

"Hei, jangan bertengkar di lorong asrama." Tegur seseorang yang ternyata Minhee.

"Minhee, Wooseok mana?" Jinhyuk mengabaikan Daniel dan langsung berjalan ke arah Minhee, "Ya?"

Baik Jinhyuk maupun Wooseok terkejut karena saat Minhee menyingkir, pandangan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok bertemu.

"Wooseok?"

"Jinhyuk?"

"Jinhyuk!" Suara Daniel membuat pening kepala Jinhyuk.

"Ayo, pergi!" Jinhyuk menarik tangan Wooseok, membawanya kabur dari hadapan Daniel.

Mereka terus berlari sambil tertawa sepanjang lorong sanpai membawa mereka ke pintu belakang sekolah. Mereka berhenti berlari, menarik napas lalu melanjutkan tawa masih dengan tangan yang saling genggam.

"Oh, maaf." Jinhyuk buru-buru melepaskan, tapi Wooseok tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa." Wooseok bersandar di dinding. Mengatur napasnya, sesekali masih terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Daniel.

"Masih pusing?" Ditanyai begitu oleh Jinhyuk membuat kepala Wooseok menjadi pening.

"Kamu tanya begitu, kepalaku jadi pusing betulan." Wooseok menjawabnya sambil tertawa. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba, Jinhyuk menarik pelan kepala Wooseok agar bersandar dibahunya. Wooseok kaget, menghentikan tawanya.

"Maaf untuk kemarin." Wooseok tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Ucap Jinhyuk sambil mengusap kepala Wooseok.

"Termasuk jadi pacarku? Apa akan kamu kabulkan?" Wooseok mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jinhyuk yang juga menatapnya.

"Ya." Jawab Jinhyuk, Wooseok dapat mendengar keraguan dalam ketegasan nada suara Jinhyuk.

Wooseok tertawa getir, "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya bercanda." Ia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, berbalik, berjalan kembali ke asramanya. Mau menangis seharian di dalam kamar tercintanya.

.

Day 6

Seungyoun sudah rapi dengan kemeja serta sweater hitamnya. Kaki panjangnya di balut celana jeans donker. Karena masih musim semi, alhasil, Seungyoun hanya menggunakan sandal. Tidak ada ganteng-gantengnya sama sekali.

Ia menunggu di jalan setapak menuju Hogsmeade, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Seungwoo mengenakan pakaian yang simple tapi sangat menawan di mata Cho Seungyoun.

"Hi." Sapa Seungwoo yang entah kenapa malu-malu.

"Hai!" Seungyoun menyapa dengan ceria.

Mereka hanya saling tatap untuk sepersekian detik, saling melempar senyum. "Ayo."

Seungwoo mengajak, ia berjalan lebih dulu. Seungyoun yang dibelakangnya malah menatap tangan kanan Seungwoo yang menggantung di samping tubuhnya, otak dungunya malah berpikir kalau Seungwoo sengaja melakukan itu agar Seungyoun mau menggenggamnya.

Dan, walaa! Seungyoun benar-benar menggenggamnya. Seungwoo kaget tapi tidak berkomentar.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengajakku ke sini?" Tanya Seungyoun saat pesanan mereka sudah datang. Seungwoo hanya tersenyum.

"Merayakan kerja kerasmu." Jawab Seungwoo yang membuat Seungyoun tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

.

D-Day

Seluruh murid kelas Defence Against the Dark Art bertepuk tangan heboh bahkan sampai bersiul-siul karena untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Cho Seungyoun berhasil melakukan praktek dan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Profesor Max.

"Baiklah, karena Cho Seungyoun yang pintar ini berhasil menjawab seluruh pertanyaan, maka, pelajaran Defence Against the Dark Art, berakhir sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Sorak sorai seluruh murid membuat Seungyoun tersenyum bangga. "Terima kasih, Profesor."

Seungwoo yang hanya mendampingi di sisi Seungyoun ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat." Ucap Seungwoo. Entah sadar atau tidak, Seungyoun langsung mengecup pipi Seungwoo di depan kelar, di depan teman-teman mereka, dan yang paling krusial, "Tidak jadi jam kosong! Semua duduk! Ada jam tambahan untuk kalian semua karena ulang Cho Seungyoun!" Semua murid langsung menatap benci pada Seungyoun, "Itu perilaku tidak terpuji, tuan Cho! Ditensi menunggu seteleh kelas usai."

Seungwoo ingin kabur, pulang ke Korea daripada harus menanggung malu seumur hidupnya di Hogwarts.

.

"Maafkan aku." Seungyoun memohon-mohon pada Seungwoo yang tidak menghiraukannya sejak pelajaran DADA berakhir.

"Itu reflek, Woo. Kamu sih pake ngasih selamat." Seungwoo menghentikan langkahnya, menatap nyalang Seungyoun, "Jadi, salahku?" Nadanya kesal. Seungyoun menggeleng panik.

"Tidak, tidak!" Ia takut Seungwoo marah padanya.

"Jangan pernah muncul di depanku lagi!"

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu!" Ucapan Seungyoun membuat Seungwoo mau tenggelam di dasar samudra. Bisa tidak sih anak itu serius sedikit?!

"Jadilah pacarku, setidaknya itu tidak membuatmu malu." Seungwoo berbalik, telapak tangannya mendarat dengan kasar di bibir Seungyoun, "Mana ada yang seperti itu!? Enak di kamu itu namanya!"

"Loh, kamu 'kan juga enak." Mendengar tanggapan Seungyoun membuat Seungwoo kembali memukuli bibir Seungyoun.

"Apa kata murid-murid kalau aku jadi pacar Seeker Bodoh dari Gryffindor." Ejekan Seungwoo bukannya membuat Seungyoun sakit hati tapi malah membuat ia tersenyum lebar. "Kamu tau julukanku dilapangan?" 

Seungwoo berhenti, ia ingin berlari menjauh.

"Kamu kan bisa mengajariku sampai aku pintar dan tidak membuatmu malu lagi."

"Benar 'kan, cuma enak di kamu." Seungyoun tertawa.

"Mau, ya?" Seungyoun membuat Seungwoo berbalik sampai menghadapnya, lalu memeluk prefek Hufflepuff itu. Seungwoo membalasnya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu Seeker Pintar dari Gryffindor."

"Artinya aku diterima jadi pacarmu?"

"Tidak. Aku jadi guru lesmu."

.

"Wooseok." Jinhyuk menghadang Wooseok yang kebetulan sedang berjalan sendiri. Wajah Wooseok gelisah, ia terlihat seperti tidak suka berada dekat-dekat Jinhyuk.

"Aku ingin bicara." Wooseok menggeleng dan menjawab cepat, "Aku tidak."

"Kita bisa mulai dengan saling mengenal jika kamu tidak keberatan." Wooseok bingung.

"Kamu bicara apa?"

"Ayo, mulai mengenal satu sama lain, Kim Wooseok."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my page!  
And please, do leave some comments below. I appreciate all the comments💕


End file.
